kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Lycoris that Blazes the Earth
Lycoris that Blazes the Earth 地球をブレーズヒガンバナ属 is the third musical spin-off from the Kuroshitsuji series. The show opened in September 2014. The show had a rerun from November to December in 2015. Synopsis In 19th century London, Ciel Phantomhive and his ever loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis investigate a string of murders committed by the famous killer called Jack the Ripper. Summary The musical opens with Ciel Phantomhive moments before he is supposed to be sacrificed by an underground cult. He summons a demon, this causes a group of masked cult members to panic. The demon briefly speaks with Ciel and forms a Faustian contract with him (Despair/Despair's Limit), he removes his glove to reveal his new contract symbol. The demon is ordered by Ciel to kill the masked dancers, and he obliges by violently killing them. Before exiting stage, Ciel gives his new servant the name "Sebastian Michaelis." Two years later, at the Phantomhive Manor, the servants are met by the Double Charles (Don't Resist It). They engage in a short duel before being interrupted by Sebastian. They inform him that the Queen wants Ciel to investigate the Jack the Ripper killings in the city. Later, Ciel meets with Lau and Angelina Dalles for tea. Lau orders Sebastian to make tea for them that is the equivalent of Angelina's sophistication. Angelina tells the group they cannot accomplish this with out getting to know her first (Cooperators of the Investigation). She is introduced as doctor and she is part of high society by Grell Sutcliff, her butler, and Lau. Angelina glares at Grell and then turns to Ciel and chastises him for being so gloomy and being the "Queen's Watchdog." She then asks for a kiss and Ciel obliges. While Sebastian serves the tea, Angelina critizes her butler Grell claiming them to be incompetent. Lau discusses his business with the group. He mentions Jack the Ripper, and Ciel tells him he is currently investigating the case. Aleistor Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt holds a ball, he marvels at the beauty of his guests, which are all female dancers in ballgowns. This quickly changes to The viscount singing about his own vanity (I'm The Embodiment of Beauty). The set changes to the Phantomhive Manor. Angelina herself sings a short inter monologue (Don't Lose Your Way). She worries for Ciel's safety as "The Queen's Watchdog" and investigation of the ripper. Ciel enters stage with Sebastian, Sebastian ensures his commitment to Ciel (I'll Be Your Pawn and Sword). Ciel ignores this and says he has placed his bets on his evil name. He claims to not seek happiness and his life is committed to revenge. The duo is joined by the rest of the cast, each character or set of characters taking a turn in verses. Ciel orders Sebastian to never lie to him and Sebastian promises. Lau gossips with a group of townsmen and women about the recent killings, claiming every one of them is a possible target (Jack The Ripper). The set changes back to Phantomhive Manor where Grell unveils their true identity as a Grim Reaper and not Angelina's butler. Grell and a group of dancers identical to them perform a dance (Red Butler and Reaper). Angelina returns to stage in her Cinematic Record (I Won't Give Up). She tells her story and explains she is, in fact, the Ripper. She lost her ideal life slowly, eventually losing her unborn child in an accident. Being a doctor, she is asked to perform an abortion for a prostitute. Enraged a woman who had what she wanted and is throwing it away, Madam Red kills her. She meets Grell while on a killing spree and the pair come by a group of dancers who Grell viciously murders with their Death Scythe which looks like a chainsaw. Madam Red sings of Ciel's return after she believed him dead and that his return allowed her to have back a small part of what was lost. Grell returns to the stage and finds her too sentimental and unfit to the color red. They end the cinematic record and kill her. Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Grell. Grell claims they and Sebastian to be lost lovers which could be together if not ordered to kill each other (Romeo and Juliet). William T. Spears enters the stage and announces he has come to collect Grell. Before hauling the disgraced reaper away, he reprimands him for the error of killing Madam Red and using an unregistered death scythe to collect souls (Shinigami Song). William beats Grell violently and drags them off. The set changes to Madam Red's funeral (Don't Lose Your Way Reprise). Ciel brings with him a red dress, which he places over Madam Red claiming to be buried in white will not suit her as she was not suited by it in life. The characters in attendance with the exception of Ciel and Sebastian exit the stage. Sebastian reinstates his loyalty to Ciel (I'll Be Your Pawn and Sword). Ciel sings of his power gained from having a demon dancing in his palm. Sebastian goes on a tangent and tells Ciel he admires Ciel's beauty and soul. He returns to his intention of loyalty claiming Ciel will never escape him without giving him his soul. The rest of the cast joins them for bows. After bows, each character sings a new verse of the song same as theirs in "I'll Be Your Pawn and Sword." Ciel orders Sebastian to never lie to him and says he is a pawn in his game. Sebastian asks Ciel to checkmate them all. Cast *Yūya Matsushita/Yuta Furukawa as Sebastian Michaelis *Nayuta Fukuzaki as Ciel Phantomhive *Takuya Uehara as Grell Sutcliff *Motohiro Ōta/Yusuke Yada as Charles Grey *Yuusuke Hirose as Charles Phipps *Teruma as William T. Spears *Yoshihide Sasaki as Aleistor Chamber *Noboru Washio as Baldroy *Takuya Kawaharada as Finnian *Yuka Terasaki/Shiori Sakata as Mey-Rin *Shun Takagi as Fred Abberline *Takeshi Terayama as Sharpe Hanks *Shuhei Izumi as Undertaker *Hirofumi Araki as Lau *AKANE LIV as Angelina Dalles Songs # Zetsubou # Zetsubou no hate # Don't Resist It # Cooperators of the Investigation # Watashi wa bi no keshin # Michi o mayowanai you ni # Watashi wa anata no koma to nari ken to naru # Jack the Ripper # Akai shitsuji no shinigami DEATH☆ # Michi o mayowanai you ni ~ Mou nanimo yuzuranai # Marude Romeo to Juliet # Shinigami no Rules # Michi o mayowanai you ni (reprise) # Watashi wa anata no koma to nari ken to naru (reprise) pl:Chi ni moeru Lycoris Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Musicals